1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure of a toothpick, and especially to a toothpick with two ends having different thickness, one end of the tip portion of the toothpick has a hook on the rear rim thereof, which can be employed as a fork.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,314,574, 4,913,176 and 3,799,256 discloses prior art toothpick designs. A toothpick is made of thin piece. One end of the toothpick is formed with a coarse surface with triangle sawteeth or a plurality of convex portions. The prior art toothpick only has one tip portion with a finite width. Thus, if it is too thin, toothpick is easily broken or difficult to be applied with a force. If it is too thick, although a force is easily applied, when the gap between teeth is too small, the toothpick can not attain the inner part of the gap. Moreover, the coarse surface on the tip portion of the toothpick is formed with triangular sawteeth or convex portions along the inclination of the tip portion. When the toothpick is inserted into the gap between teeth, the toothpick has no sufficient force to pull dregs out.
Moreover, general toothpicks often serve as a fork for forking fruits or cakes. Since a prior art toothpick has a tapered and smooth tip portion, thus it is not sufficient to pick up a fruit or cake conveniently.